1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic part and a connection structure of the electronic part. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connection structure for electrically connecting a terminal of a surface mounting electronic part to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
Various methods have been proposed as methods for electrically connecting a surface mounting part to a circuit board (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As described in, for example, Patent Document 1, a method in which a lead terminal of a transformer is fixed to a conductive pattern on a circuit board by solder and the like has been employed as a method for electrically connecting a surface mounting transformer to a conductive pattern formed on a circuit board. Other known methods include a method in which the lead terminal is laser-welded to the conductive pattern with a metal pad interposed therebetween, and a method in which the lead terminal is joined to the conductive pattern by a conductive adhesive.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2003-168609